Perseus Marcellus: Champion of the gods
by SwordOfTheSea
Summary: Percy and his siblings find themselves on the run in this story. After joining up with Luke and Thalia. They find Grover and Annabeth. Percy takes Thalia's spot as the tree. Ages at end of Ch.1 Percy 14, Luke 10, Thalia 9, Annabeth 7, Sophie 10 Alex 8. Perlia, Luke/Sophie Annabeth/Alex
1. A New Family

Have you ever wanted to turn back time? To stop something from happening or switch your spot with somebody else? That is my life in a nutshell. You see I never knew my father. He left when my two younger siblings were born. Asshole. Anyways' my name is Perseus Adritos Marcellus. My Lil' sister's name is Sophie and my brother's is Alex. They both had dyslexia. I got ADHD with it. I thought about my old life which seems to happen lots these days. Alex, Sophie and I crept around our camp ate 3:00 A.M. "Ensis, Arcum are you guys ready?" I whispered to them. I guess i should explain the whole Arcum thing.*Flashback* Alex, Sophie and I thought it would be fun to make weapons and codenames for each other. I made a mace and two hunting knives, Sophie made a bow and some arrows and Alex made a sword and shield. My codename was Cultrum Marcellus or English translate being The Knife of the Sea. Sophie's was Arcum Marcellus' The Bow of the Sea. Alex was Ensis Marcellus' The Blade of the Sea. I had two weapons as a reminder to myself of my stupidity.

You see we used to have another brother. His name was Demitri Marcellus. Demitri was 1 year younger so he was 12 at the time. Minotaur. One word and it says it all. My least favourite monster killed my brother. The thing charged me from behind' and Demitri being the fool he was pushed me out of the way only to get grabbed by the beast. Demitri Mouthed the word 'run' before disappearing in a golden dust.

With that the Minotaur to disappeared as well.

*Flashback End*

"Yeah' let's kick some monster ass" Ensis whispered back. We took out our weapons and jumped out from a bush we were hiding behind. We ran out but only saw two terrified demi-gods. A boy and a girl. Yes we know we are demi-gods and we know our parentage. Poseidon. Asshole. I told Ensis and Arcum to stop beside me. "Who are you?" I asked them in a calming voice. "M my name is l Luke a and this is Th Thalia" the boy stuttered. I smiled a Lop-sided grin. "My name is Percy son of Poseidon" I told him. "And these two" I said pointing at Alex and Sophie. "Are Sophie and Alex" I told them. "Do you guys want to come to our camp for dinner and spend the night" I asked them. Thalia spoke up now. "Why are you asking us? I mean you just met us?" I sighed "I know what it's like to lose family. I've lost my Sister and Brother. You need people there for you. It's good to have some extra people watching your back. So do you want to?" They both looked at each other and said at the same time "Yes Please". 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all' I thought to myself.


	2. In the Flesh

_2 Months Later 3__rd__ Prson P.O.V_

Luke and Thalia joined our family. We went cross-country looking for abandoned demigods and creatures. Three weeks ago we found Nico and Bianca Di Angelo' the twins of Hades, a daughter of Athena named Annabeth and a satyr named Grover. Three gods had visited us on our travels. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus had lifted the rule of direct interference, so we saw the gods' lots. Hermes had visited Luke lots and Luke was the happiest Demi-god ever. The gods told them of a place on long island where god spawn are safe from monsters. Camp Half-Blood. And so the group was just 2 kilometers away when they were attacked. Not by 1 or 2, but by hundreds. And so they ran. They ran till then hill when Percy stopped. "Percy what are you doing let's go!" Luke yelled.

"No Luke' they are here for me and me alone. Go and get help." I told him. "But-"I cut him of "NOW!" I yelled at him. Luke ran down the hill as fast as he could. 5 minutes later he returned with 20 warriors just in time to see Percy go flying into a sword. It went through the small of Percy's back and out the front. Percy blacked out. He woke up to see a crowd of demi-gods around him. "What are you all looking at? Never seen a son of Poseidon before?" Percy asked his voice a little bit deeper than before. He looked for Luke and Thalia but could not find them in the crowd. He looked over and saw Grover. "Grover where are Luke and Thalia? He asked. A centaur trotted up to Percy and asked him "I'm sorry my name is Chiron but who are you?" Percy looked at Chiron in shock. I'm Percy Marcellus' Son of Poseidon." To say Chiron was shocked was an understatement. "Now bring me to Luke please." Just as they were walking away Percy said "One minute" He ran over to the Large Pine he had been in and pulled his hunting knives out of the tree with ease. Same with the mace. He then turned to Chiron and said "Let's go."


	3. Let the Romance Begin!

Percy's P.O.V _Camp Half-Blood__In front of Hermes Cabin_

"So Chiron, how long was I in the tree?" I asked. Chiron glanced at me' then looked back at the cabin door. "Child you were in that tree for 4 years". "WHAT?" I yelled. "Be calm Perseus" said Chiron. "Ok thank you I can take it from here" I knocked on the door and heard a sob and a sniffle. "Please go away" Luke's voice rang out. "No Luke now open the door before I shove Rip and Tide up your ass" I said in a deep voice. "Fine" Heard Luke Grumble. I flipped my hood up on my jacket so he could not see my face. He opened the door and asked "Who are you?"

I laughed a bit and said "Come on Luke how you can forget big bad Percy is beyond me?" I joked. He looked at me for a minute then crushed me in a hug. "So what's with all the tears? Do I get to kick some ass again?" I asked grinning. "No Percy this is the day you turned into a tree." He told me. "Oh" I replied. "So where's Thalia" I asked. "In her cabin probably crying" "oh so just like you right" I joked. We walked over to the cabin and Luke Knocked and told her to come outside. When she opened the door and she saw Percy she was starring wide eyed at him. She walked over to him. "Hey Thals" I said smiling. She smiled back but then punched me in the gut. I doubled over clutching my stomach. "OW WHAT THE HELL THALS?" I looked up and barely had time to register the fact that her lips where on mine. Fireworks went off in my head. "Thalia" I breathed once we pulled back. "That was Awesome" Chiron trotted over and said "Thalia please give Percy a tour. "Do I have to?" she whined. I flicked her ear. "Why, Grace? Don't you want to spend the whole day with your new Boyfriend?" "B-boyfriend?" She stuttered. "Yes, stupid. Your Boyfriend." With that, i kissed her on the lips with such passion that she couldn't help kiss me back. Fireworks erupted in my head. This just _feels_ right. It's like she was putting her every emotion, her whole being into this kiss. After what seemed like a minute, we broke up, gasping for air.

"Thalia that was the best." I managed to say, gasping for air. "Yeah." She said.

"Okay, children. Run along now. And please don't make out in front of the younger children. Chiron warned. "Okay, Chiron." I said. "You ready to go, Thalia." "Yeah, lets."


End file.
